User blog:JacobBright/PREDATORS
It is about three years from the time when the theme park and the resort get destroyed by the gigantic dinosaurs. Ilsa Nublar now acquired by the humans, however, some of the surviving dinosaurs have shifted themselves in the jungles. But when the Island's gigantic volcano is about the explode Chris Pratt as Owen and Bryce Dallas Howard as Claire has decided to protect the remaining dinosaurs and they start to mount a campaign. The character of Owen and Claire inspires people and their looks were just mesmeric, especially Chris Pratt Owen Jurassic World Vest makes people crazy for the outfit. Owen is finding out his missing little raptor and Claire has made her mission to save the surviving creatures. As the Universal Studios released the fans favourite movie Jurassic world, the series meet the expectations of the fans as this time the movie has more enhancements and the tragedies are surprising. The leading character Owen plays the role of the raptor trainer and his fans know he is the real hero. Before the movie hit the theatres, Chris Pratt gives a special surprise to its fans and it was his smart apparel. The Jurassic World Chris Prat Vest is the latest fashion piece for this season. The vest is sleek, the design and detailing make it super attractive and in my opinion, you could have a look of Owen Grady in the upcoming Halloween event. He is the man who looks so smart and classy in every sort of outfit but this time he appears in a casual look which is simply shaping his look as a trainer. The fans of Chris Pratt get excited when the first trailer scene appears where he was driving a motorbike, fringed by the raptors, throughout the jungle. Chris Pratt has creatively and smoothly performed his role and secures his leadership position very smartly. Raptors in the Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom are not the first animal that accepts humans as their leaders, but in the movie, it seems like Chris Pratt get emotionally attached with a little raptor and it was too hard for him to say goodbye. The relationship of Owen Grady with the raptors is spotted very strong, however, it was somehow complicated as well because raptors are dangerous and they could never be good friends they could bite humans unintentionally and they could easily forget their connection, which was really interesting. Owen tried his best to win the trust of the dinosaurs but still the story is a thread, and the friendship with the Raptors could never be expected. The performance of Owen Grady in the new series of Jurassic World surprise people and he tried his level best to convey fans the best picture of his role. Still, the movie is onboard to attain success and this time the movie is on screens with more gigantic creatures that are beyond the expectations. The two main characters Owen Grady and Claire are perfectly working on their mission and they tried very hard to save the dinosaurs from the bursting volcano without expecting a friendship from the raptors. Category:Blog posts